


No Escape From the Storm Inside of Me (We Can Work this Out Together)

by Neens2201



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: And duh he would do whatever he possibly could to make life easier for her, F/M, Grant hates seeing Skye cry, like a year later, set way into the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neens2201/pseuds/Neens2201
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since her powers had kicked in, considering she had always been empathic, her empathy had increased significantly. She could feel everything everyone around her was feeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Escape From the Storm Inside of Me (We Can Work this Out Together)

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the theories that I've seen floating around about the possibility of Skye's powers being extreme empathy, feeling and seeing everyone's emotions around her.  
> This is my take on that theory.
> 
> Title from "For the First Time in Forever" reprise from Frozen because, well, why not?
> 
> And thanks to my always awesome beta, Annie.

"Where is it? Where is it?" Skye mumbled angrily to herself as she rummaged through the cabinets in the lab.

"There has to be some damn thing in this lab that will stop this," she muttered.

She opened another cabinet, finding only a bottle of rubbing alcohol and a few other bottles that had the toxic chemicals sign.

"Dammit!" she yelled as she slammed the cabinet closed, making some of the bottles inside of it fall.

She moved on from the cabinet to the drawers, opening one after another and another.

"Nothing. There’s nothing!" she cried out in frustration.

Growing angrier by the second, she kicked over a chair.

She held her head in her hands, begging the migraine to just let up already.

Her mind was reeling. There were too many people in the base.

Too many people with more emotions than she had ever wanted to feel.

Ever since her powers had kicked in, considering she had always been empathic, her empathy had increased significantly. She could feel everything everyone around her was feeling.

It exhausted her.

It kept her from sleeping at night.

All it took was one incident to trigger her powers into full effect.

Hydra had attacked a school full of children in search of a nine year old boy who was reportedly gifted. The team had to go in and do whatever they could to keep everyone safe while also trying to stop Hydra from doing some serious damage.

Being inside the school made Skye feel as though she couldn’t breathe. She was able to vividly feel the fear of all the children that were hiding, and her mind had clouded with their silent screams.

It was frightening.

It was overwhelming.

When she had found out she could possibly have a power within her, she had gotten excited thinking that maybe it could be something like telekinesis, or even super strength.

Although when she had demanded her father explained to her what was happening, he had told her that there was a reason why she had always been an empath.

Upon hearing that her power was merely empathy, disappointment was an understatement.

　

Months later, and she was still not able to control her newfound powers, or ‘the curse’ as she would call them.

Skye walked over to the other side of the lab, continuing to look in the cabinets for anything that would ease off her migraine and nausea. She wasn’t paying attention, too busy slamming cabinet doors, when suddenly she felt a hand on her back.

She closed her eyes, knowing who it was, _feeling_ who it was.

"Skye," she heard his voice, gentle and oh so worried.

She took a sharp breath in and then whirled around to face him.

"What are you doing here, Grant?" she snapped.

The team had started calling him Grant, a request made by Ward himself after he had rejoined the team. _"I know who I am now, and I'm not a Ward,"_ was all he had to say before the team understood and respected his decision.

"I came down to see where you were. I was looking for you."

"Yeah, right," she snorted. "Who sent you down here, Grant?"

Ward sighed. "Simmons. She was worried about you, so she called me to check up on you," he answered, eyes apologetic.

Skye rolled her eyes, scoffing.

"I thought so. I could feel her worrying all the way from here."

"I‘m worried too, Skye," he said, voice sincere.

Ward tried to tuck her now grown bangs behind her ears, but Skye pushed his hand away before he could do it.

"Don't," she warned.

Evidence that the warning had hurt him etched onto his face, but he quickly hid it, knowing that it would just make Skye even more upset than what she already was.

Skye did not miss the way Ward’s eyes grew wide, so she turned around and walked towards the holotable.

"Skye, please," Ward tried again, walking over to where she was.

"Ward!" she shouted. "Just leave me alone, please! I can feel you’re worried. Please, just give me some space."

"But Skye--"

Skye whirled around and put out her hand, a gesture that stopped Ward’s sentence on its track.

"I’m completely fine. I don’t need you worrying about me."

　

"But I can’t not worry about you, Skye," Ward argued back. "I just want to help you, that’s all," he stepped closer to her.

"You want to help me? Then give me some space," she glared, needing to get her point across.

She could feel all of his feelings vividly, and it was killing her.

She could feel how much he loved her.

Suddenly, between the sincere and worried look in his eyes and the heart tugging feeling that she felt, she snapped. She began throwing stuff off the counter of the lab.

Glasses shattered.

Books slammed onto the floor.

Papers went flying into the air.

She punched the holotable.

All the while, Ward watched, frozen on the spot as he racked his brain on how he could help.

"Skye, calm down. Just breathe, it’s okay."

"Grant," she called out, voice cracking. She looked up and into his eyes, her own filling with tears. "I just can’t do it anymore. I can’t keep feeling--" she waved her hands around. " _Everything_."

Ward stepped in even closer, until he was just mere inches away from her, but still giving her space.

"There’s--" she looked around frantically. "There has to be a way— Something that can stop this, that-- That can just shut off all these feelings."

Skye looked back up at Ward, eyes full of sheer desperation. "There has to be a way, Grant!" she cried out, voice getting louder.

"Please help me find a way. There has to be something here, _anything_ ," she slammed the holotable again, looking around the lab.

Seeing Skye nearing another breakdown, Ward stepped in and pulled her into his arms, but Skye fought him off.

"No, no! Let me go and help me find a cure!" she yelled, hitting his chest trying to push him away.

Ward just tightened his grip around her. Seeing Skye that way was shattering his heart, but he knew he had to keep his feelings under control in order to help her.

"Shhh," he cooed as he began rubbing her back with his left hand, his right hand caressing her hair. "We will figure something out, babe. We will work to help you control this. We’re going to help you, Skye," he soothed, determined to do whatever it took to make this easier for her.

At his statement, Skye surrendered and broke down in his arms.

"Take them away, Grant. Help me un-feel all these emotions," she sobbed.

Ward continued to rub her back, tightening his arms around her even more.

"We will, Skye. We will do whatever we can," he promised her just as he promised himself.

Skye was no fool; she knew that what Ward was saying were just words. Nevertheless, she let him hold her as she wept. Her ear pressed against his chest, his heartbeat keeping her steady; she breathed in Ward’s scent and let it ground her for the time being.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D or its heartbreaking storyline or its characters.


End file.
